Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Code of the Outlaw! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid is called upon by Marshal Jim Cobb and his daughter Katy who ask for the Kid's help steering Pete -- Jim's son -- away from a life of crime after coming to think of outlaws as heroes and has been seeking to join Lash Bannock's gang. He rides into the town of Cimarron Peaks to try and find him. Going to a saloon he learns that a large fellow there, named Bull Morse works for the gang. Going to his hotel room the Two-Gun Kid disguises himself the Utah Kid, a wanted outlaw. He then returns to the saloon where he challenges Bull to a fight and wins. This gets the attention of Lash Bannon who offers "Utah" to join his gang, the Kid agrees and meets Pete Cobb in the process. The group then camp out for the night where Bannock lays out their plans to rob the Jimson City Bank. That night when the other outlaws are sleeping, the Kid rushes into town and tips off the sheriff to the robbery. However when he returns to the camp the outlaws catch him trying to sneak back in. The Kid flees with guns blazing hoping that this has taught Pete the errors of his way. Shortly thereafter Pete catches up with "Utah" and seeks to join up with him. The Kid tells Pete that he has his own gang and that he robbed the bank ahead of Bannock. When Pete is shocked to see that thieves will back stab each other, "Utah" then tells the boy to beat it and sends him on his way. The Kid is convinced that Pete will now head home with his ideal of outlaws set straight. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Land Grabber! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = King of the Wild | Synopsis4 = While the Two-Gun Kid is out riding he is caught in the middle of a stampede and with the help of his horse Cyclone he just barely avoids being trampled to death by ducking into a nearby cave. As the stampede bolts by he sees men running the cattle as well. When he exits the cave the cattle owners spot the Two-Gun Kid and accuse him of being one of the rustlers. However the ranch owner turns out to be the Kid's old friend Johnny Linford, who tells his ranch hands to stand down. The Kid agrees to help him try and find the rustlers. While searching along a river, Johnny suspects that the thief is Bronic Riatt an outlaw he put away during his days as sheriff of Malpais country who swore revenge. As they search along the water Johnny spots a wild horse that has also been stealing his mares. Breaking off to search on his own, the Two-Gun Kid witnesses as the "Wild One" brings a herd of horses across the river and behind a waterfall. Investigating he finds a cave on the other side that leads to a clearing where Bronc and his men have the stolen cattle stashed. During the gun fight, the Kid is forced to make a break for it but Cyclone trips and is injured. Needing a horse, the Kid manages to rope and tame the Wild One and use him to set the cattle on a stampede, trampling Bronc and his men. After returning the stolen cattle and Cyclone back on his feet, the Two-Gun Kid lets the Wild One go free once again. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}